1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dish washer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a dish washer includes a body having a washing tub, a dishware basket provided at an inside the washing tub, a spraying nozzle configured to spray wash water to the dishware basket, and a sump unit connected to the spraying nozzle to pump wash water to the spraying nozzle.
A sump unit included in a conventional dish washer includes an impeller, a path configured to guide wash water to a spraying nozzle while connected to the impeller, a dirt chamber configured to collect dirt mixed in the wash water while connected to some path, a drain pump connected to the dirt chamber, and a filter cover covering the dirt chamber and provided with a filter configured to perform a separation filtering on the wash water and the dirt introduced to the dirt chamber.
The spraying nozzle connected to the sump unit includes a lower portion spraying nozzle, a mid portion spraying nozzle, and an upper portion spraying nozzle. The spraying nozzle is provided so as to be rotatable by a rotor. A dishware placed at one point in the conventional dishware basket is supplied with wash water only when the spraying nozzle passes through the one point at which the dishware is placed while the rotor is rotating. In the case as such, a dishware having severe degree of contamination and a dishware having relatively less degree of contamination are not being washed in a differentiated manner, and thus washing efficiency of the dishware is not superior.